Portable lights using light emitting diodes (LEDs) are rapidly replacing conventional sources of illumination such as incandescent bulbs. LEDs are significantly more efficient that incandescent bulbs and thus offer greater illumination power and battery life. Moreover, LEDs are typically less fragile and are thus more robust than incandescent bulbs.
LEDs are not the only recent advance in the flashlight arts. For example, given their light weight yet powerful illumination power from relatively small batteries, it is conventional to mount LEDs in headlamps. In such headlamps, the light source is mounted to a headband such that a user can typically adjust the elevation angle of the light beam. Similar light sources can be mounted to vests and offer analogous adjustability. However, the adjustability of the light with respect to its mount makes it difficult or cumbersome to remove the light source should the user desire to use it as a handheld flashlight.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for providing improved flashlight mounts that enable positioning of the light beam while still allowing a quick disconnect of the flashlight from its mount.